Birth of the Holy Knight/Script
Generation 1 Prologue: Birth of the Holy Knight Chapter Narration At the heart of the continent of Jugdral lies Grannvale, a kingdom founded by Saint Heim of the Twelve Crusaders. Supporting the royal family, the heirs of Heim, are six noble houses, each also descended from a Crusader of old. The six states, while still subservient to the royal family, each occupy vast swaths of Grannvale's land and maintain mighty militaries of their own. Owing to King Azmur's advanced age, the governance of Grannvale falls to his son, the highly respected Prince Kurth. Kurth has two trusted advisors in his rule: Lord Byron of House Chalphy, and Lord Ring of House Jungby. Grannvale's chancellor, Lord Reptor of Friege, has long objected to the thread to his influence posed by Kurth and his advisors, and has allied himself with the avaricious Lord Lombard of House Dozel to form a faction opposed to Kurth's rule over Grannvale. The young duke of House Velthomer, Lord Arvis, leads the Royal Guard in the king's care and so has little time for the circus of politics. Only Father Claud of House Edda, could foresee the oncoming storm. Into the midst of this tense situation, comes dire news from Jugdral's east. Darna, a town in the Yied Desert with deep ties to Grannvale, is now besieged by savage warriors from Isaach. Reports of a brutal massacre abound. The news is met by the people of Grannvale with furious cries for retribution, and before long the kingdom declares war on Isaach. Prince Kurth leads Grannvale's charge on his father's behalf, commanding the military might of the kingdom's six houses. At Kurth's side as always is none other than Lord Byron, a highly decorated hero of peerless valor in his own right. Grannvale has poured its entire military might into the Isaach campaign, and precious few soldiers remain behind. With its neighbors - Agustria to the west and Verdane to the south - bound in alliance with Grannvale, none dare to dream they could ever be threatened. It is not long at all, however, before he people's confidence is shattered. As if from nowhere, a vast horde from Verdane led by Prince Munnir crosses the Grannvale border and lays siege to Jungby Castle. In Lord Ring's absence, his daughter, Lady Edain, is Jungby's only guardian. Lord Byron has entrusted the defense of Grannvale in his absence to his son, Sigurd, who remains at Chalphy Castle with a mere handful of soldiers. A friend of Edain since childhood, Sigurd is horrified to hear of the Jungby siege, and even with so few soldiers, is determined to protect Edain and his fatherland from the savage Verdanite hordes. The year is 757, Grann calendar. And thus the threshold of fate is cast open. Nobody could have known then that this simple disturbance was but the first of countless calamities to come. Opening (Jungby) * Midir: Milady, the castle is completely surrounded! We've failed you... We couldn't do a thing to save you from them... * Edain: It's alright, Midir. ...Every one of you did the best you could do. Please, you needn't worry about me. You must ensure that as many of you survive this as possible. * Midir: No, milady. We might not stand a chance, but every last one of us will give our lives to protect you, right to the very end. * Edain: Thank you, Midir. ...I'm so sorry. (Chalphy) * Sigurd: Munnir's army already has Jungby surrounded. Edain is in grave danger! Naoise, I'm going to help her. I'm leaving Chalphy in your hands. * Naoise: Hold, milord. Surely you don't intend to go alone? * Sigurd: Nearly all of our forces are already on the march to Isaach with Father. There's hardly anybody left to call upon. They may be simple savages, but Verdane's army is still huge. I can't risk your lives by forcing you to face them. * Naoise: Perish the thought, milord! I was born a knight, and I will gladly risk dying a knight's death in your name. To allow our lord to die alone in battle would be an unspeakable disgrace. We shall be by your side, every step of the way. Alec, I trust you're of the same mind? * Alec: Yeah, of course! But there's more than just Jungby at stake. We've got to stop by the nearby villages first. Those thugs'll try to beat us to them, and they'll loot, massacre, and burn them all down if they do. We've gotta get there first, and lend the locals a hand in locking the villages down and fortifying their defenses. * Sigurd: Absolutely. We mustn't neglect our knightly duties to the people, especially not at a time like this. Good point, Alec. * Alec: Actually, that was all Oifey's idea. That kid's every bit the tactician they say he is. Give him a few years and he'll be a match for his old grandpa, Lord Sesar! * Sigurd: Oifey's still around the castle, huh... Oifey! I know you're here. You can come out now! * Oifey: My apologies for still being here, sire. Still, if you would allow it, I'd like to join you in battle. I can't just sit back while you risk your lives. * Sigurd: I don't know... You're still so young. Are you sure you're ready for this? * Oifey: I'm already fourteen, sire. I may not be battle-ready just yet, but there's still so much I can do to support you. Please, allow me to accompany you. I swear I won't let you down. * Sigurd: Fair enough, Oifey. After all, you've already spent two years training as my squire. Real battlefield experience would be fantastic for your training, but you're still definitely not up to actual combat duty for now. How about you ride with me as my advisor instead? * Oifey: Y-yes! Thank you, sire! Thank you! * Naoise: Milord, what of the the defense of Chalphy itself in our absence? Leaving the castle unattended is risky. Should the enemy slip past us, an unguarded castle will fall easily and spell us a swift end. * Alec: Naoise, I'd say there's only one man who we can depend upon for that... Eh, Arden? * Arden: Hold on a moment! why me, Alec? * Alec: Sturdy as a brick wall! Strong as an ox! Slow as a turtle! Face it, Arden, you were born for guard duty! Haha! * Arden: Pah... I'm strong and tough, I know, but you really don't need to call me slow! * Sigurd: He has a point, Arden. Would you? You're the most apt at guard duty. * Arden: Sigh... Fine, I'll do it. But you have to bring me with you at least once! I don't want to be left out of the action. * Sigurd: Right, men, it's time to set out. Let's start by assisting the villages, and then it's onward to Jungby! (Turn 1, enemy phase) (Outside Jungby) * Munnir: You curs seriously haven't seized this puny castle yet? Useless, the lot of you... Outta my way! I'll do it myself! (Munnir starts to battle Midir) * Munnir: Kehehe... You! Not bad for being here all on your lonesome, but I've had enough of your struggling! (Munnir criticals Midir with a hand axe, depleting his HP) * Midir: Urgh... Milady, I... Forgive me... * Edain: Ah! Midir, I... * Munnir: Well, well, looks like we have quite the gem here, and Jungby's princess to boot! You're coming home with me, dearie. Listen up, Dimaggio. I'm heading back. You and Gerrard are in charge. * DiMaggio: Er, yes, sir... * Munnir: Hah, relax! Won't be long, and I'll be bringing Cimbaeth's lot along for the fun. When I do, all Grannvale's our oyster. Even Belhalla ought to be easy pickings, what with nobody around to stop us! The kingdom's all ours, boys! * DiMaggio: Leave it to us, sir! (Munnir starts slowly walking west with Edain) * Munnir: Oi, quit your dawdling! We don't have all day, y'know! * Edain: ... (They start walking again, much faster. They make it past the bridge just east of Evans) * Munnir: Cut the bridge! I'll have none of those Grannvale worms crossing over here! * Barbarian: Yes, sir. (Munnir and Edain walk to Evans) * Munnir: Oi, Gerrard. I'm going back to Marpha for now. You're in charge of the border. Stay sharp, we clear? * Gerrard: Yes, sir. But, er, your lordship... Who's that there dame you have? * Munnir: The spoils of war, m'boy! She's coming back to Marpha to marry me. Whaddya think? A real keeper, eh? * Gerrard: I'll say! Just looking at her's makin' me mouth water. * Munnir: Back off! This one's mine. You'll have your pick of all Grannvale once we're done here. Keep it in your pants a little longer, yeah? * Edain: What animals... ...Gods above, I implore you, bestow upon these men a hint of human decency... * Munnir: Oi, what're you mumbling about now? We're outta here. No dawdling, y'hear? (Jungby) * DiMaggio: Get to work, boys! Our next stop's Chalphy. Don't forget to milk the villages for all they got! (Turn 2, player phase) (North-center of map, Azelle and Lex arrive from the north) * Azelle: It looks like we made it just in time, Lex. * Lex: Mm. And by the look of it, Sigurd's staring down the entire Verdane army with just a handful of men! Bet he'll be glad for the help! But geez, Azelle, I can't believe I let you drag me into yet another mess like this. * Azelle: With the war in Isaach going on, there's hardly anyone left to defend Grannvale. Sigurd's few knights are all we have, and they're out here risking their lives on behalf of the entire country. I couldn't just leave them to die... * Lex: Heh... We both know there's more to it than that. Come on, Azelle. What's the real reason we're here? * Azelle: Er... I... I have no idea what you mean! * Lex: It's that Lady Edain of Jungby, isn't it? Come on, everybody knows you like her. You just came for her sake, didn't you? * Azelle: N-no! Of course not, you dolt! * Lex: Really? Then why's your face beet-red? Looks like somebody's got a giiiiiiirlfriend! * Azelle: L-Lex, knock it off! Come on, we've wasted enough time. * Lex: Hahaha, got it. Time to teach these Verdanite thugs a lesson or two! (Turn 3, player phase) (Outside Chalphy, Quan, Ethlyn and Finn arrive from the east) * Quan: Good, we aren't too late. I pray Sigurd is still unhurt. * Ethlyn: Mm. I'm sure my brother's doing just fine out here, but it won't be easy without a magic user in his ranks. I want to do all I can as a healer to help out and save lives... Quan, I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess as well... I know Chalphy isn't my family anymore, now that we're married, but I couldn't just sit back and do nothing. Thank you so much for coming. Not just from me, but from Sigurd. * Quan: There's no need for thanks, Ethlyn. Sigurd is every bit as important to me as he is you, remember? He is my brother-in-law now, after all. ...And I couldn't possibly leave you to fight all alone. * Ethlyn: Thank you, dear... Thank you so much... * Finn: Milord, milady, we should hurry. Lord Sigurd still awaits us on the battlefield just ahead. (If Sigurd enters Chalphy) * Oifey: Sire, might I recommend stopping by the castle town once you're rested? To see you unharmed should help to calm and reassure your citizens. (Conquering Jungby) * Oifey: Sire, there's a young knight collapsed over there! * Sigurd: Oh? ...That's Midir! Midir, hold on! What happened here? * Midir: Uh... You... ...Lord... Sigurd? * Sigurd: Are you alright, Midir? Where's Edain?! * Midir: I... don't know. But Munnir... * Sigurd: Munnir... That's all I need to hear. Midir, I'll do all I can to rescue her. You stay here and rest up. * Midir: I can't, sir. I've got to help! I can't stand staying here, knowing those thugs still have her! (Enemy phase, Evans) * Gerrard: DiMaggio stuffed up, huh? Shoulda known he was worthless! Prince Munnir's not gonna like this. Put the bridge back up, boys! We ain't gonna blow it like DiMaggio! (Arvis appears in the north) * Arvis: When His Majesty asked me to observe the battle, I hardly expected to see Chalphy struggle so against simple barbarians. Sigurd... So this is all you've amounted to... (Sigurd talks to Arvis) * Arvis: It has been too long, Master Sigurd. * Sigurd: Lord Arvis?! Why are you- * Arvis: His Majesty is concerned, and he bade me to come and observe. He also entrusted me with this - a gift for you. * Sigurd: This is... a silver sword! A gift from His Majesty? Oh, what an honor! Lord Arvis, be sure to pass my deepest gratitude for this onto the king! * Arvis: Very well. Incidentally, Sigurd, rumor has it that my brother, Azelle, is among your forces. I presume this is true? (If Azelle is alive) * Sigurd: Mm, sorry about that. It sounded as if he came behind your back, but I couldn't turn him away. If at all possible, would you mind if he remained with me for a while longer? * Arvis: I see... So long as you keep him safe, then. He and I may have different mothers, but Azelle is still my only brother. I'd prefer if he remained by my side, but perhaps this is how it must be... I'll entrust Azelle to you, Sigurd. Be sure that he learns from this experience. * Sigurd: You can leave it to me, Lord Arvis. Once we're done here, I'll do what I can to convince him to go home. * Arvis: Good to hear it. Now, I must return to His Majesty's side in the capital. I'm entrusting this crisis to you, Sigurd. (If Azelle is dead) * Sigurd: Oh, gods... Azelle... He... * Arvis: He's dead isn't he? * Sigurd: I'm so sorry, Arvis... I couldn't do a thing to save him... * Arvis: Oh, Azelle... You careless fool... (Seizing Evans) * Oifey: Sire, we've completed our search of the castle. Lady Edain is nowhere to be found. * Sigurd: Blast... Where could she be? * Oifey: She was most likely taken deeper into Verdane before we arrived. ...I hope she's alright. * Sigurd: Gah... I won't let them get away with this... They can run, but until they surrender Edain, they won't escape me! (Filat from Belhalla arrives) * Oifey: Sire, an envoy from His Majesty is seeking an audience with you. * Filat: Lord Sigurd, you performance in this battle was outstanding. His Majesty is highly pleased, and has thus proclaimed you ordination as a paladin of the realm. * Sigurd: I hardly deserve such an honor, sir! I pledge my undying fealty to His Majesty. * Filat: From here, it is imperative that you hold Evans. We can ill afford to lose such a valuable defensive point to the enemy. You and your men shall be handsomely paid for your service. Provided, of course, that our territory survives unscathed. Best of luck, Lord Sigurd. Grannvale expects every man to do his duty. Village Conversations * Man: Oh, thank the gods! We're saved! We can't thank you enough! Here - the whole village did their bit to raise some money for you. It's not much, but we hope it helps out there. Be sure to lend the other villagers a hand, too. I bet they'll be happy to help you our right back. * Old man: Pay attention, kid! Weapons aren't created equal. See, swords best axes, axes best lances, and lances best swords. This right here's why you've gotta use your head before you blunder into battle. Speaking of battle, if you ever find yourself hurting out there, a chapel is the best place to go. It ain't free, mind. Every bit of health you regain there'll cost five gold pieces. But you can't put a price on your health. * Woman: The lords of this land, House Chalphy, have been revered as most magnificent swordsmen for generations. It's no wonder, being that they bear the bloodline of Baldr, the god of light of old. Those Verdane thugs are lucky Lord Byron isn't around with his holy sword, Tyrfing. They wouldn't stand a chance! * Old woman: Oh? You came to save us? I was so sure this was the end! Take this little trinket. It's the least I can do. They call it a speed ring. Slip this magic band on and you'll be as nimble as a feather! Go on, try her out! Your enemies'll be too slow to hit you! Conversations Azelle and Sigurd * Azelle: Lord Sigurd! I'm so relieved to see you're unharmed. * Sigurd: Azelle? Azelle of Velthomer? What are you doing here? * Azelle: I'm here with Lex. We want to do whatever we can to fight the Verdanite invasion. Please, allow us to fight by your side. We won't let you down! * Sigurd: Of course! I couldn't ask for better help. But what of your brother, Lord Arvis? Is he alright with you helping out? * Azelle: No... He's been tasked with command of the Royal Guard. He made it clear that I wasn't supposed to leave Belhalla at all. * Sigurd:' Did he, now? I can only imagine the scolding that you'll be in for later! * Azelle: I know this is a dreadful thing to say, but to be honest, I'm terrified of Arvis... Sometimes, when I'm around him, I... I feel as if I'm only a nuisance to him. * Sigurd: Is that right... Well, whatever your reasons, I'm just glad that you're here, Azel. You're more than welcome to stay for as long as you want. * Azelle: Thank you, sir! (Sigurd leaves) * Azelle: Wow, he's just like all the rumors say! He's nothing like Arvis... Lex and Sigurd * Lex: It's been a while, huh, Lord Sigurd? * Sigurd: Lex! I take it you're here to help as well? * Lex: Yeah, Azelle dragged me into it. I swear, I can't say no to that twerp! * Sigurd: Hahaha... You haven't changed a bit, have you, Lex? But what about your father, Lord Lombard? Does he know you've come here? * Lex: Oh, hell no! You know as well as I how much my father loathes yours. There's no way he'd ever let me help House Chalphy, even if his life depended on it. I had to slip out behind his back. Just so we're clear, Sigurd, I'm not here for you. Azelle's my best friend, and he really wanted to help. That's all. * Sigurd: Heh. A bit harsh, but thanks for coming all the same. Any help is greatly appreciated. * Lex: Well, I'll do what I can. Those Verdane dogs have had their run of our land for long enough! Ethlyn and Sigurd * Ethlyn: Sigurd! Oh, you're unharmed! * Sigurd: It's great to see you, too, Ethlyn. Thanks so much for coming. * Ethlyn: I just couldn't stay away when I heard of Verdane's attacks... It's such a relief to know you're okay. * Sigurd: Oh, come now. Did you really think I was about to lose to Verdane? * Ethlyn: I'd heard that Chalphy barely has any soldiers left behind, given that most of the army is away in Isaach. And let's face it, I can't remember the last time you didn't just leap straight into a crisis without thinking. With father away at war... I knew I had to come. Someone has to save you from yourself, after all. * Sigurd: Heh heh. Wow, it feels as if I was getting this very lecture only yesterday! I swear, after Mother passed away, it was you who single-handedly kept us in check. Once you went off to marry Quan, we could've sworn that Father finally had a proper little lady for a daughter... But no, nothing's changed at all! I feel so sorry for Quan... Ahahaha! * Ethlyn: Sigurd, I'm only what you and Father made me! If I'm a fusspot, then it's squarely your fault! Perhaps if the two of you hadn't been so unkempt... * Sigurd: Heh, perhaps you're right. Listen, Ethlyn... We might not act like it, but everything you've done means the world to us. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've always caused you... And thank you so much for coming. * Ethlyn: Sigurd... Quan and Sigurd * Quan: Sigurd! Glad to see you in one piece. * Sigurd: Quan? What are you- * Quan: We heard about the Verdane attack and couldn't just leave you be. We're here to do what we can. * Sigurd: But what about Leonster? Aren't your hands full there, keeping an eye on Thracia? * Quan: Indeed. That's why Finn is the only knight here with me. The Lanceritter are all back at home, under Father's command. * Sigurd: Is that so... Quan, I'm sorry for pulling you into this mess, too. I know you're- * Quan: Sorry? Surely you jest, Sigurd? Don't you recall our old pledge? * Sigurd: Hm? * Quan: Come now! How could you forget? All those years ago, when we were students at the Belhalla academy? You, me, and Eldigan. Dear friends and fierce rivals in equal measure? Surely you recall that night, talking late about our hopes and dreams, and pledging our aid to one another in times of need? * Sigurd: Ah, of course! I remember it well. * Quan: Excellent. Now shall we? With both of us here, what hope could those Verdanite savages possibly have? Never forget, Sigurd. I'm here for you, now and forever. I'll not let you lose to these lowlives! Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Scripts